


Diablas - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Amanda and Rosa wanted to do something nice after teasing Satan.  They end up buying him a book that likes to play tricks.  The joke ends up being on them.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	Diablas - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here she is! This took me a little longer than I anticipated but, well, it's worth the wait I hope! Thank you once again for @Mandymo0n for once again loaning me her character and letting me do naughty things to her! ;) Thank you to @pridebecomesbeforethefall and @ash-to-phoenix for the smut idea I left on the back burner for this long. The long awaited Diavolo x Rosa x Lucifer smut ya'll didn't know I would write! LOL
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read all my stuff. Now, for the order of my fics in case anyone wanted to read my entire repertoire as I intended it to be read: 
> 
> Pinning  
> Yearning  
> In Vino Veritas  
> The Devildom Consort  
> To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)  
> Let's Start a Cult  
> Heat  
> Heated  
> Smoldering  
> Deviltots  
> A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks  
> Diablas  
> The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved  
> What Wouldn't I Do For You? 
> 
> There are two more fics I will be adding, including a Asmo one, and a collab with @Mandymo0n and @mxcabre Stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -WEM

**_Demonia_ **

****

****

“We said we were sorry, that should be enough,” groused Amanda as she walked down a shady street in the French Quarter in New Orleans. She pulled her ivory Chanel coat closer around her navy-blue dress in a star and moon pattern. She’d put her rose gold tinged hair in a messy Dutch braid. The weather wasn’t overly cold, but being one to accessorize an outfit, Amanda wore everything she felt needed to be worn to complete her, _“lewk.”_

Down to her rose gold pumps and star accented fishnets in a blush, she looked the picture of a East Coast socialite while not being anything of the kind. Amanda was following Rosa closely, the click of their heels being the only sound as the streets emptied with tourists and residents heading in for their supper. 

Rosa shook her head, “No, I mean, we were rather mean, and I feel bad. Most of the time, he’s the only one who makes the others stop acting like a bunch of selfish assholes, save Lucifer,” Rosa admitted with a sigh. “So, I think it’s only fair we get him this book and give it to him. I mean, it’s the least we could do. It’s legit, I checked the sources and we’re good to go, and well, you had your connections make those calls too so, I mean, they’re reputable right?” she asked as he smoothed out her lace dress Alexander McQueen knee-length dress with ostrich feather trim. The dress and the peplum leather coat she wore over, with its wide and low neck, hugging the outline of her bosom before meeting under her breasts, were a gift. 

“Yeah, they’re reputable, Dad’s connection said so, and he wouldn’t lie, because, ya know,” Amanda eluded as the click of their heels were the only sound other than their voices. The faint cacophony of music was in the background as well, but their attention was called to the last shop with they spotted at the end of the street. 

“Good, because, err, I don’t want to end up dead yet, demons to fuck, and all that,” Rosa muttered as she flipped her high, sleek pony tail back over her shoulder and crossed the street, heading toward the shop.

“Okay, all I’m saying is Satan better be fucking grateful for this, because a bitch isn’t trying to get murdered for fucking reading material,” Amanda grumbled as they walked into the bookstore. A faint jingling announced their arrival, and the smell of books greeted both women like an old friend. 

“I love that smell,” Rosa said softly, a smile popping onto her face instantaneously. Amanda was wearing a similar grin as she looked around the shop. It was neat, well organized and the mahogany wood of the shelves and counters gleamed. It was not something Amanda was expecting with a bookstore that dealt with the occult. 

“May I help you?” came the cultured inviting voice of a woman who walked out from a beaded curtained doorway. The shop owner’s hair was braided and down to her waist, accentuated by gold rings, she wore a shawl made of black lace, though her dress was a long flowing but form fitting muslin dress in white. Her dark brown skin shone with the brilliance of a pearl, her green eyes keen, and seemed to see into her, Rosa noted. She looked familiar, but Rosa never met her, at least, not that she remembered. 

“Hello!” Rosa began in a friendly tone as she went and extended her hand toward the shop owner who took it and shook it. “My name is Rosa, and I believe I spoke with, Madeline, was, is that you?” she asked kindly.

“Oh, yes, yes, I remember you. You were interested in one of my collector’s pieces,” Madeline nodded with a smile. She released Rosa’s hand before extending it to Amanda who took it quickly and nodded, “Yes, thank you for receiving us on such short notice,” Amanda added in what she would call, her, _“best customer service voice.”_

“You are welcome,” said Madeline with a smile. “So, is this for you?” she asked Rosa with an assessing smile.

“No ma’am, it’s for a friend who has far more knowledge of the occult than I,” Rosa explained and added, “It’s one of the last he needs for his collection and I really want to make sure he has it. We weren’t all that nice to him this past weekend and we want to make it up to him by getting him this book,” she added with an apologetic smile. 

Madeline nodded, “You are kind, especially considering the expense.”

Amanda shrugged, “We were pretty awful, so, it’s worth it. Is there anything we need to know about it?” she asked wanting to know about whether or not they could touch it at all, from the sound of things, occult books could be finnicky. 

“Well, you must not read from it,” Madeline began as she walked over to a safe and removed a book covered in what seemed like leather. She unfolded the leather from around the book to showcase a rather ordinary looking tome. It was bound in black leather, the spine accented with gold, other than that, Rosa saw nothing extraordinary about the volume. 

“Can we touch it?” Rosa asked with a motion toward the book.

“Well, yes, but remember, these books know when you treat them with contempt,” Madeline warned as she picked up a cup of what looked like tea from the counter. Rosa hadn’t noticed it before, but she shrugged it off as she touched the book, opening, flipping through the pages. It seemed to be in great condition. She looked over to Amanda who was inspecting the book as well. 

“What do you think?” Amanda asked Rosa. 

“I think we should pay the lady; it is late, we shouldn’t keep her from her supper,” Rosa said looking back to Madeline. 

Madeline smiled, “Very well, I will wrap it up for you and you can follow me to the cash register so I can complete your purchase. One more word of advice though,” Madeline said as she wrapped the book back up. 

“Yes?” Amanda asked politely. 

“Books of this nature sometimes pick their owners and take to toying with those they deem worthy of a few lessons,” Madeline stated with a solemn expression.

“Oh, fuck, are you serious?” Amanda backed away from the book. 

Rosa smiled, “Okay, we’ll keep that in mind, and make sure to hand it straight to its new owner without causing any trouble,” she promised making Madeline smile. 

“I believe you, daughter of Coatlicue,” Madeline acknowledged as she headed to the register, Amanda following her. 

Rosa frowned some, that was an Aztec goddess she named, she was sure of it. Well, it was no shock to her, she did look Mexican after all. Nobody ever referred to her as such though, and somehow, it made Rosa feel better. 

Amanda completed the purchase and as they waved their farewells, Madeline called out to Rosa, who was the last to leave the shop. 

“We will meet again, I think, Rosa,” Madeline’s friendly, albeit strange comment caught her off guard. Something about it was off, but Rosa wasn’t quite sure what that was. Rosa nodded and headed out, closing the door behind her. 

“That was…different, so this thing, this book, can fuck with people, is that what she was really saying?” asked Amanda as they made their way back to the cemetery where their portal had dropped them off. 

“That’s what it sounds like, sis,” Rosa said with a nod, she was carrying the book tucked into her oversized Dior handbag. She didn’t want to think about it too much, figuring she wouldn’t have the book in her possession long enough for it to play any of its tricks. “It’ll be fine though, we’re just going back to the Devildom, we’ll find him, and we’ll give it to him and be done with it,” Rosa reassured Amanda.

“I hope so, I mean I don’t think I can handle any more bullshit this year,” Amanda laughed nervously as they hurried down the last street, heading toward the large cemetery. 

“Ugh, I cannot wait to get home and get into some fucking comfy clothing,” Amanda sighed. She loved her clothes, but she was now warm and sticky from the humidity. 

Rosa nodded, “I feel ya, come on, we’re almost there, it should open in like ten minutes tops, Lucifer is particular about punctuality when it comes to these things,” she replied as they headed down the labyrinth of tombs and headstones. 

“You know, we still don’t know what it is they’re hiding. Something’s up, I can just feel it,” Amanda sighed out as she crossed her arms, waiting for the portal to open.

“To be fair, fam, I am sure there’s plenty we don’t know. I honestly try not to think about it. I mean, they are 5000 years old, there are going to be subjects that are just going to be out of our league and shit they just can’t tell us,” Rosa reasoned with a sigh of her own. 

“Lucifer doesn’t tell you everything right?” Amanda hedged, she hardly asked for the particulars of that relationship, though her friend seemed to keep a great deal of her true feelings to herself most of the time. Amanda couldn’t fault her, she felt much the same way after getting a pact with Belphegor. She wasn’t up for discussing her relationship with him with most either. 

“I think I would need to sit in one place for the next millennia for that to be the case, hon, it’s okay though, I don’t always need to know everything, some shit may just be beyond my capacity to understand,” Rosa acknowledged just as the portal began to open up. 

“This always makes me uncomfortable,” Amanda whimpered as she stepped through it, followed by Rosa. 

They stepped out into the forest that skirted the House of Lamentation. Rosa sighed out, “Home sweet home?” she asked Amanda who growled.

“Oh, come on!” Rosa laughed gently nudging her friend as they started to make their way down the beaten path heading directly to the House’s front entrance. 

“Satan better fucking appreciate this,” Amanda hissed as she tried not to get her heels scuffed by the graveled path. 

“Probably not the best opening line when giving him this,” Rosa laughed making Amanda laugh too.

“Here you blonde bitch, take it and if you say anything else about my fucking eyeliner, you’re dead to me, ‘kay, thanks, bye!” Amanda added with a mocking smile and overly cheery tone. 

“How about you let me do the talking?” hedged Rosa while she laughed. 

“Fine, anyway, let’s go have dinner, I’m starving,” Amanda agreed, her mood much improved after the good laugh. They made their way back to the House in a few minutes, walking inside to see many of the students out and about talking with one another. 

Amanda and Rosa greeted those they knew and waved to others they didn’t as they made their way toward Satan’s room. 

“You know, do we know if he’s home?” asked Amanda, making Rosa stop to take out her DDD to ask. 

Rosa shot the message out and waited for a reply, when it came, and he confirmed he was in his room, Rosa nodded to Amanda, “Yep, he’s there, let’s go give this to him, I really want it out of my hands as soon as possible.”

They wove their way through the House’s hallways, arriving at Satan’s door; it was already open, and he called to them from within. 

Rosa walked in first and smiled, “Hey, err,” she waited until Amanda walked in, closing the door behind her. 

“Look, we’re sorry for being assholes to you the other day, and we’re sorry for calling you names,” Rosa said kindly. 

“You, didn’t call me names, _she_ called me names, and she’s coping out, by not apologizing herself and leaving this to you,” Satan said succinctly. His green gaze was trained on Amanda as he spoke. He knew very well though Rosa would tease him, it was hardly mean spirited, and well, he had a better relationship with her, not so with Amanda. They were always at odds about one subject or another. 

“Look, you made fun of my fucking eyeliner!” Amanda declared, clearly ready for the verbal argument. 

“You called me a bitch,” Satan shot back evenly, his anger more in his body language than his voice. 

“You-,” Rosa covered Amanda’s mouth, “Mandy, bitch, chill, we’re not here to argue,” she said to both Amanda and then to Satan.

“She actually bought you a book you might like, on my recommendation,” Rosa declared reaching for the book, Satan walked toward them then, frowning some as he observed the leather shrouded tome as Rosa went to hand it to Amanda at the same time Satan reached for it. 

In an instant, the room was covered in light, too bright for Rosa and Amanda to see. Satan himself flinched away from it, as his room became a lighthouse before all three of them dropped to the floor in a dead faint. 

Rosa and Amanda woke up to Satan sitting them up. “Hey, oh fuck, what happened?” Rosa asked looking between the two. 

“Ugh, I don’t fucking know but I’m already done with it!” Amanda groaned, holding her head.

“I don’t know what happened, but you both seem fine, and I am well,” Satan explained as both women came to their feet. 

Rosa looked at the book, “What the fuck happened though? Satan, I mean, something _did_ happen in this room when we touched that book,” she pressed her voice concerned. 

Satan nodded, “Thank you for the book, I did check through it, and it there appears to be no curses associated with the book, I believe we must have tripped a ward, I have that affect on certain items especially if they are protected from my kind,” he explained calmly. 

Amanda and Rosa nodded, figuring this was a good of an explanation as any. Rosa didn’t feel any different. “Well, I hope you like it,” Rosa added as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. 

“I do, thank you, and I accept your apology,” he said to them both, a nod in Amanda’s direction was returned by her. 

Amanda nodded, “So any plans today?” she asked conversationally. 

“I do, I am going out the next couple of days,” he explained politely. He went on to tell them about meeting a few friends, going to a concert and out for some other events he’d planned for over a month. 

Rosa grinned, “That sounds like tons of fun! Okay, well, we’ll leave you to finish getting ready to go. Let’s go!” she said cheerily to Amanda who followed her out of the room. After Satan closed the door behind them, Rosa sighed out, “Well, that otherwise went on without incident? You want to go make some dinner?” she asked Amanda amicably. 

“Yeah, I think so, let’s go,” Amanda agreed. 

As they walked into the kitchen, Mammon swaggered in, and smiled, “Hey darlin’, hey, Amanda, how are ya?” he asked as he leaned on the doorframe leading to the kitchen. 

Rosa grinned, “Doing good, about to make some dinner, are you staying in tonight, M?” she asked softly as she walked over to embrace him. He embraced her easily, giving her a gentle squeeze before saying. 

“Nah, baby, but you can’t stay either. Lu’s asked me to take you to the Palace, something to do with the plans you’re making for that Circus bullshit Diavolo wants done?” Mammon explained with a grimace. 

“Oh, oh shit, okay, yeah, I’ll get going with you. I’m sorry, Amanda!” said Rosa, turning to Amanda.

Amanda shook it off and said, “Go, that’s more important anyway, I’ll just send Beel a message and ask if he’d like to help!” she said cheerily. Amanda was excited at the idea; it became a routine to cook and bake alongside Beel. 

“Awesome, okay, hon, I’ll see you later,” Rosa said as she turned back to Mammon and grinned, “Let’s go, handsome.”

Mammon smirked at Rosa, “You only say that ‘cause it’s true.”

Rosa chuckled, “Better than a pretty lie?” she asked as they made their way out of the House. 

“You don’t make a habit of fibbing, and, I would be able to tell, darlin’,” he explained as he let her loop an arm through his right arm. 

“Yeah, seems rather stupid to lie to anyone of you, though I reverse the right to do so when things are getting ugly and I just want to leave, okay?” she asked him with a smile.

“Deal, we understand then,” he acknowledged before saying, “Rosa, look, I know things haven’t always been the safest for you,” he said looking down at his feet before looking around the hall, his expression focused as he continued, “…and you have the option of going back and forth and all, but…will you stay?” Mammon asked quietly, still not meeting her gaze. 

“I won’t leave you, M,” she answered, her voice tender as she gave his arm a little squeeze as she pressed against him. 

“I’m concerned for, Lu,” he said nervously as he looked away from her after meeting her eyes. 

“Yes, however would he cope,” she added dryly. Rosa’s expression was one of amusement as he smirked at her. 

“That’s what I’m sayin’,” he joked as they made their way out of the House. 

Amanda on her part began to play music on her DDD as she began to cook, waiting for Beel to reply or make his way down to the kitchen. She hoped he would join her. Rosa managed to get some of her Earth phone music onto her DDD and sent it to her, so she was now enjoying herself as she cooked. She twirled around a few times, grinning as she danced her way to the fridge. 

“Having fun?” came Beel from the doorway. 

Amanda jumped, upon seeing him, she started to laugh, “Oh, yeah, I guess, you want to dance with me?” she asked brightly, though her face heated at his appreciative expression. Amanda felt breathless now, he very rarely looked at her with that expression. She was so flustered she forgot what she was doing. 

“You, err, going to do something with that tray of eggs?” he asked with amusement as he moved off the archway and made his way toward her. 

“Oh, yeah, I, um, yeah, I,” she laughed nervously before biting her lower lip, “I’m making some cookies as I make us some dinner. I take it you’re here to help me?” she asked, as she thought, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,_ she set the tray down and looked back to him. 

“How could I deny you?” he asked as he stopped a foot or so from her. 

Amanda’s eyes were looked on his, and somehow, she felt like they weren’t talking about the same thing. Beel looked away from her first as he cleared his throat, walking around her to go wash his hands. 

Amanda let out her breath, breath she didn’t know she was holding. She shook her head, trying to snap out of whatever it was her mind was thinking. Amanda went back to the prepping table, quelling her hopeful thoughts. Beelzebub was straightforward, if he wished to have anything more with her, he’d say so, right? 

“Amanda, I, when we have the time, I have something to ask you-Amanda!” Beelzebub cried as he watched Amanda dead drop to the floor, unconscious. He moved over to her and picked her head up as he lifted her onto his lap, “Baby Girl, wake up!” he breathed. 

Rosa made her way up the steps to the Palace with Mammon just as Barbatos opened the door for them. She gave Barbatos a smile and thank you. 

“His Highness and Lord Lucifer are in the library,” Barbatos declared as he motioned for them to precede him. Mammon gave him a nod in acknowledgement as he led Rosa toward the Library. Rosa then stopped and looked to Barbatos, “I apologize but I must go to the bathroom first,” she informed him with a wince. She hated the idea of keeping them waiting but it couldn’t be helped. 

Mammon nodded, “I’ll go and let them know you’re here, darlin’ go ahead,” he said as he turned and walked toward the Library. 

Rosa looked to Barbatos after watching Mammon go, and said, “I know my way, Barbatos, I’ll just go and I’ll be right back.”

“Very well, Rosa, I will await you here,” he replied formally, a slight bow to acknowledge her. 

Rosa walked off toward the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind her as she walked over to take care of her business. 

Mammon walked into the library, both Lucifer and Diavolo looking up toward him. “She needed to use the bathroom, just letting you know she’s here,” he informed them both, though Mammon didn’t much care if Diavolo knew. He wasn’t the kind to forget Diavolo wanting his Consort; or to forgive it. He wasn’t sure why Lucifer was so accepting, though he was certain he’d never get an answer. 

Lucifer nodded and said, “Good, thank you, you can go if you’d like-,” a blood curling scream stopped his sentence short. Lucifer’s blood ran cold; he knew that voice. _“Rosa,”_ he breathed, his demon form triggered by her scream, he bolted from the library. Mammon who was closer to the door, was out of the room faster. 

Mammon was at the bathroom door, “Move!” Lucifer shouted, kicking the door, cracking it in half. Lucifer cared little if it was the Palace door he was damaging. As he burst through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Rosa, wha-what the fuck is going on?!” he asked just as Diavolo, also in his demon form walked in. 

“Oh shit,” Diavolo blurted out, as he too stared at Rosa who was up against the farthest wall, sitting on the floor. 

Mammon walked in and gaped, “What in the flying fuck is this bullshit?!”

Amanda came awake slowly; her head was pounding. She could hear whispered voices, worried voices. “Was-going-on?” she slurred as she tried to sit up, a pair of strong arms kept her from doing so. 

“She’s coming to, Beel, let her up, slowly,” Belphegor’s voice became clear to her as she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with a startled expression.

“What, what happened?” Amanda asked before looking up to Beel who was wearing the same expression. Now she was worried, “Beel, why are you looking at me like that, did I break anything when I passed out or something?” she looked around. She then noticed a fawn colored tail swishing back and forth. Amanda frowned. The tail looked very much like Belphie’s, but the hair was wavier, brown, and gold toned, like her hair, she mused. 

Amanda gasped grabbing the tail, only to note that it felt like she’d grabbed herself. Amanda looked to Belphie who gave her a sad nod. Amanda screamed. 

“What, the fuck is going on?!” Rosa cried out, bringing her now naked knees up toward her chest as she curled up, sitting up. Six wings enveloped her. Six black wings. Her clothing was also different, she was wearing something akin to a belly dancer’s outfit in black fabric and gold accents and trim. Her stomach was bare, the portions of the skirt, if she could call it that, were more like a loin cloth, she wasn’t sure what had decided to dress her so skimpily but she was furious and scared all the same. 

That wasn’t the worst of it, she winced as she recalled seeing two horns on her head. They came out a few inches above her ears, on either side of her head, curling back five inches before the curled up and back toward her brow slightly. Her hair was now loose about her shoulders, again, not something she did as a habit. Her fingernails were now clawed, and her feet were now bare, save for twin anklets in the same gold accent and trim as those found on her top. 

Lucifer on his part was transfixed. Something happened, he didn’t know what, but it didn’t appear as if she were in pain. She was a vision, he gaped. A small smile came upon his face, trust her to turn into an ethereal looking demon. Out of instinct her wings were curling around her, shielding much of her from their sight. 

“What’s wrong with you?!,” Mammon blurted out, making Lucifer turn to him with a narrowed look. 

On Diavolo’s part, he was as much taken by her appearance as Lucifer. As Lucifer talked to Mammon, Diavolo moved toward her, kneeling on one knee before her. He hesitated to touch her, but it didn’t seem like she would move if she were given the choice. 

“Rosa,” he whispered, as he touched her left set of wings. The feathers soft and delicate, Diavolo never had a chance to touch a female’s wings like hers. 

Lucifer watched as Diavolo touched her wings, the urge to growl out a warning was boiling up within him, he quelled the feeling when Mammon placed a hand on his left shoulder, drawing Lucifer’s attention. Mammon shook his head at Lucifer and nodded toward Rosa. Lucifer sighed out, he was right. He didn’t want to do anything else to frighten her. He too moved toward her, despite Diavolo’s efforts, she remained covered by her extraordinary wings. He’d forgotten what they looked like on a female. 

He whispered as he kneeled to one side of her, “Beloved, look at me,” he beckoned. 

Rosa swallowed, she was covered from sight, she noticed, her six wings seemed completely cover her. Now, she didn’t much mind, she felt Diavolo’s touch, it was gentle, and not unpleasant. Rosa wanted to face them, but she was scared and embarrassed. Rosa didn’t know where her embarrassment came from, but she supposed it was because she felt exposed. 

She then heard _his_ voice, calling her to attend him. Rosa didn’t know how she managed it, as she had no idea how to, ‘work’ her wings, but she pulled the right set back, to expose her sight to Lucifer who was kneeling before her alongside Diavolo. 

Lucifer’s breath caught at the sight of her. He hadn’t caught much when he stormed in, so now he was drinking in the sight of her. He noticed what she was wearing then. _That_ he did not expect, though he was not unappreciative. 

“I…don’t think I can get up, um, my center of gravity shifted, I think, and that’s why I’m here on the floor,” she whispered nervously. 

Diavolo smiled, ever pragmatic, even when blindsided with something of this magnitude. “We will help you up,” he said softly as she pulled back her left wings, finally giving them a good look at what she now looked like. 

“Oh my,” Diavolo whispered. 

“Agreed,” said Lucifer beside him as he took her right arm, Diavolo her left and assisted her to her feet. 

Rosa took their hands and allowed them to help her up. “Before you ask, I have no idea-wait!” she gasped, “Amanda!”

Amanda was having a panic attack, “What the fuck, what the fuck!” she cried as she curled up in Beel’s arms. 

“I have horns, I have a fucking tail, oh my fucking God, what is going on!” she cried out. 

Beel didn’t want to tell her she seemed to have a crescent moon at center of her brow near her hairline, nor that her clothing was a gauzy black fabric leaving little to the imagination, though her breasts were covered and she was wearing some sort of bottom. The fabric had a star and moon theme to it. Her heeled boots were digging into him, but she was beyond sense. At that point Belphegor knelt before Beel and held onto her as well, they’d both transformed, she was strong. Amanda almost succeeded in bucking off Beel. 

“Baby Girl, you need to calm down, I know, it’s frightening but you can do this, calm down,” Belphegor’s calm voice continued to soothe. There was little else he could do; he didn’t know how she’d gotten into this condition, but they couldn’t begin asking her questions until she calmed down. 

Beelzebub rocked her in his arms as much as he could, “Baby Girl, it’ll be alright, you need to calm down, we can’t help you unless we know what happened,” he tried again. His nerves were growing, nothing they were doing was working. She seemed to grow even more agitated until at one moment she stopped. 

Amanda scrambled to sit up, sniffing at the air as if in a trance. “What is that scent?” she asked

“You were making food, are you hungry?” asked Beel, he wasn’t certain it was the best course of action, but if it kept her from screaming and hurting herself or others, he would do whatever it took. 

“I guess I am,” she came to her feet, or at least tried to, her balance seemed off so she wobbled on her feet. That was when she noticed what she was wearing. 

“What the fuck?! As if the fucking tail wasn’t enough, and the horns, what the fuck is this bullshit!” she shrieked at the see-through fabric. “I’m practically fucking naked!” she growled. Now her anxiety was being replaced with indignity. 

“Who chose this shit, okay, it’s cute, sort of but, this-what the fuck, I’m done, I’m so fucking done! Wh-Satan’s book! That’s what fucking did this!” she shouted. 

Rosa felt like a newborn colt looked like. “No, I’m just never walking again, clearly,” she half laughed, half groaned. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, “Are you pleased then with staying in a bathroom?”

“…it’s a nice bathroom,” she argued making Diavolo laugh. 

Mammon had been sent off to check on Amanda and to see if Satan was home, as he did not answer his phone. Rosa had figured her transformation had something to do with a book they’d purchased Satan. 

Now they were trying to get her to walk, but she was far too off balance to take more than a couple of steps. “You can do this, beloved,” Lucifer encouraged softly. She was magnificent and he would not let her fear her situation.

“Nah,” she replied making Diavolo laugh at Lucifer’s expression. 

“You are far too beautiful to remain in this bathroom, you can walk if we brace you, you’ll gain your bearings, after all, even to solve this problem, you may need to leave this bathroom,” Diavolo tried to reason. 

“Nah, this is my bathroom now,” she replied making Diavolo laugh again. 

Lucifer moved putting an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her wings flared back with her shock. Lucifer smirked, she didn’t know how to school those wings from giving away her feelings yet, and of that he would take full advantage of. He wished his arms were bare so he could feel her skin. She wore something akin to this outfit once, to seduce him. He’d hated going bare handed during one of Diavolo’s school day events, the Arabian day, as they’d called it amongst themselves. 

Rosa waited him out in her room, dressed in nothing but sheer half skirt around her waist, with a jeweled belt, and a wisp of the same fabric around her breasts with a statement necklace in the same style as her belt holding the fabric around her chest in place, a crown on her head, she’d looked like a sacrifice and that was how he’d taken her. He’d ripped away the fabric and left her in nothing but the jewelry. He’d kept the jewelry in a locked drawer in his room with his other more expensive pieces. Every time he opened the drawer he smiled, seeing them. 

“You faced me, beloved, you can walk out of here on your own feet,” he whispered to her. 

Her wings fluttered again; Lucifer pleased with how flustered he clearly made her. He knew she could do this; she feared the unknown, he’d realized this early in their relationship. 

“Okay,” she whispered back, swallowing down her trepidation as he pulled away from her, still holding onto her hands as he started walking her toward him, as he walked backward. Diavolo exited the bathroom to give them both the room. 

Rosa felt like she would tip backward, “Fuck,” she breathed. 

“Shift them, darling, until you feel balanced,” he encouraged, as he led her into the hallway. Her wings naturally expanded after leaving the confines of the smaller room. He took in a breath again, seeing her wings expanded to their full glory made his lust for her bloom. 

Rosa did as he instructed, as best she could, moving them was like moving another arm, arms she’d never used. It took shifting her wings until she managed to feel balanced enough to stand without relying so much on Lucifer to keep her balance. 

She then noted a scent coming from him, it was pleasant. Rosa was sighed out, though, what came out of her was a trill. The sound startled her as well as the two demons before her. Lucifer gave her a knowing smile, “Something you want, beloved?”

Rosa fought the need to nod, “Err, I was not expecting that,” she admitted. 

Diavolo on his part felt his body tighten at the sound. An invitation he felt down to his toes in a singular sound. Rosa’s eyes had closed as she sniffed the air toward Lucifer before the trilling came from her, rolling over his body making him want. 

Lucifer stepped closer at the sound, he wanted her to make it again. Now it was all he could think about, fucking her senseless, testing that body of hers. Diavolo cleared his throat brining Lucifer back to the present. 

Rosa broke eye contact with Lucifer before turning to Diavolo. Her eyes met his gold ones and she could sense his need as much as she could scent it. He smelled good too, she remembered his taste as well before a sound could omit from her she remembered Amanda. 

Just then, her DDD began to ring, it was still inside the bathroom. Without a second thought, she walked back into the bathroom, picking it up after noticing it was Amanda. She answered the phone call, immediately hearing Amanda cursing someone out, and, _Was that Belphegor and Beelzebub yelling in the background?_

Rosa walked out of the bathroom as she put the call on speakerphone. “Um, Amanda?” she asked cautiously. 

“Rosa, if this fucking slut doesn’t quit with her, ‘ooh-woo,’ looking ass bullshit, I will rip her limb from limb! You should hear Beel and Belphie right now!” she yelled, though Rosa could hear the twins in the background yelling.

Belphegor’s voice rung out, “Beel, just grab her before she makes something else catch fire!” 

Beelzebub called out, “No, she’s simply confused! She doesn’t know what she’s doing! Baby Girl you need to stop!” more shuffling was heard as Amanda yelled for them to get off her. 

Amanda’s voice was again another flurry of rants, “You should hear their bullshit, _‘Amanda stop setting fires, oh no, you’re scaring us’_ Oh, I’m fucking scaring _you?_ Tough shit! Fucking weak ass Demons, they better shut the fuck up before they don’t have a home anymore! They think this is a fucking game!” she cackled. 

Rosa blinked, “Amanda, calm the ever-loving fuck down! Okay you know what, I’m taking to the wrong crowd, where is M?” she demanded.

“Oh, he was no fucking help either, went to get Satan, but that blonde bitch is long gone so here we are! Mammon went out to find Satan because apparently my being a demon is causing problems. Funny how they had no problem trying to scare the shit out of us! Oh, how the turn tables, motherfuckers!” Amanda laughed again, but there was no mirth in it. 

Rosa was about to speak just as Amanda replied, “I gotta go, this hoe really doesn’t fucking understand that they’re _mine,_ ” the last came out as an inhumane growl before she hung up. 

Lucifer put two and two together, “Of course, not only did transform into a Demon, but you did so during an estrus cycle, fuck,” he growled. He couldn’t very well go to handle the problem at the House, he’d be leaving Rosa at the Palace, and she’d potentially be over the best prospect to mate with, and that would mean, _Diavolo._ Taking her to the House would probably end up being a disaster. 

“So, she, err, has elemental powers, I’m assuming from the sound of things,” Rosa observed, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Diavolo nodded, “It appears so, and she’s territorial which is typical of female demons, you are not triggered because…”

“There’s nobody around trying to cut into my territory so to speak,” she said with a kind smile toward Diavolo. He really did look exceptionally good, she wondered what his skin tasted like. She blinked, _where did that thought come from._

Lucifer shook his head, “What exactly happened with that book, beloved?” he asked, wanting her attention back on him. Her eyes settled back on him and the heat in her gaze made him inwardly groan. He could probably fuck her by pulling her back by her horns…her trill was almost melodic. Her call was a beautiful one. No doubt her ability to sing was partly to blame. He stepped closer to her involuntarily, at least because he did not plan it. 

Rosa felt a sense of relief and anticipation the closer he came, her attention wavering only to cast Diavolo a glance, to find him close to her now too. Both Demons trilled back at her, a deep sound from them both, it made her wings shudder when a pang of lust hit her. They were now less than a foot away from her, her hands were now on either of their faces, cupping them as they continued to exchange a sound, she had no control over. It wasn’t unpleasant, nor was there any tension between Diavolo and Lucifer. 

_“Princess,”_ Diavolo breathed, he wondered if she understood what she was doing, the invitation she was issuing. He wanted her with a ferocity he found difficult to contain often. After he kissed her, the kiss plagued his dreams.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” came a shrill voice from the hall leading out to the main foyer. 

Lucifer looked up, recognizing the voice immediately. “Hello, Deidra,” he deadpanned, whatever lustful spell Rosa had around him cleared at the sight of her. She was a beautiful demon; beautiful on the outside. Black hair, pale skin, violet eyes with a set of bat-like wings that ombre from black to lavender. She was wearing a black minidress with a low neckline and low back with a pair of strappy heels. 

Deidra was stalking her way toward them as she snapped, “What low level succubus thinks she can lay her pathetic little claws on you, My Lord,” she stated more than asked Diavolo who raised a brow at her tone. 

Rosa’s brows shot up as she pulled away from Diavolo, whose posture tensed at her withdraw. Rosa remembered Deidra and her bad attitude. She couldn’t believe she was talking to the Crown Prince that way, but then she wondered if Deidra was in a relationship with Diavolo. She would be upset too if she saw another woman pawing at her Demon. 

Deidra came to a stop a few feet from them as she turned her attention to Lucifer and replied, “My, Lucifer if you tire of your human you can always come seek me out again, I recall how much you visited me before you took her up,” she purred looking passed Rosa altogether to settle her eyes on Lucifer. 

Rosa felt a fire within her rising, she did not more or make a sound, but she must have given off some signals because both male Demons turned to look at her. She frowned some at them, but shook her head, she wasn’t planning on doing anything. Hell, Rosa just learned to walk again. At the mention of Lucifer’s past relationship with Deidra, Rosa gritted her teeth, but it was in the past, she could hardly be upset about his history. 

Deidra smiled, thinking Rosa would not clip off any insults of her own. Taking Rosa’s silence for weakness of character she continued, “I mean, you can certainly do better than…,” Deidra noticed the six wings now, her face going slack for a second before she cleared her throat. 

“I, was not aware another seraphim fell,” her voice was casual, though the tension was obvious to Rosa and the male Demons. 

Rosa sighed, about to speak on her behalf when Deidra cut in, “Does the little human know you’re partaking of this one now?” she asked with a giggle. 

That fire returned, and this time, Rosa did not quell it. Lucifer took her right hand gently, and pulled her toward him a little, “We will go back home,” he said softly. 

Diavolo nodded once, “I suppose it would be for the best,” though he lamented the loss of an opportunity to take Rosa. He would be giving Deidra a firm talking to before he sent her on her way. He’d planned on partaking of her charms that evening, but now, the whole affair left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Rosa knew they were trying to soothe her, after Amanda’s obvious destructive behavior because of her estrus cycle; they were wary of her behaving the same way. She gave them a reassuring smile as she shook her head, “I am fine My Lords,” her voice was kind and polite. 

Lucifer released her, sighing out in relief. He wasn’t sure he would take baiting like what Deidra was doing were it another male taunting him about Rosa. Rosa took a couple of steps back away from both males. Her smile was serene, right before she moved with a speed neither High Demon expected and slammed right into Deidra, knocking her onto her back. 

Beelzebub and Belphegor cornered Amanda in their bedroom. She was pacing the width of the room, growling at them both, “No! You didn’t do anything to put them off, I’m done, I’m fucking done!” she roared. 

Beelzebub figured out what it was she needed, her scent was unique, he’d cast Belphegor a glance, noting he too noticed it. Her territorial behavior was also a tell. “Baby Girl, you need to get fucked out of your mind.”

Amanda tripped on her own skirt as she came to a halt, “Excuse-the-fuck-out-of-me?! You think I’m going to screw either one of you after all the hysterics you two have been doing! No!” she shouted. 

Belphegor smirked, “Your bullshit ass mouth says no, but your body is telling us yes, so be a good little girl and strip,” he said walking toward her. Amanda’s furious gaze faltered as she looked between both males.

“What…no, I,” she hesitated further as she took a step away from him. 

He grabbed her by a horn, and pulled her to him, her heated whimper was enough for him to know she was as into it as they were, “I bet that pretty little tail will look beautiful wrapped around my cock as you jerk me off, Amanda. Do you want to do that Baby Girl, do you want to please Daddy?” he whispered as took a handful of her hair with his other hand, forcing her to face him. 

Amanda gasped, the anger she spent all night feeding into melted into a desire so hot she felt like she could breathe it out in fire, “Yes, Daddy,” she panted out. 

“Oh, look who’s listening to us now, Beel, she’s been a bad baby girl the entire night, calling us names and scaring off students,” Belphegor chided as he licked Amanda’s lips, making her whimper out a plea. 

Beelzebub shook his head, “She was just scared and unsure of what was going on, I don’t think she meant to, I got her a little ribbon for her tail too, to see if maybe that would make her happy,” he said gently as he walked over to her, a meter of pastel pink satin ribbon Beel found who knows where, Amanda didn’t struggle as Beel wrapped the bow around her tail, right before the tip of it, tying a neat little bow. “This will remind you of who you belong too, Baby Girl,” Beel said softly, an edge Amanda did not recognize laced through is tone. 

Belphegor released her long enough to walk over to his nightstand, removing a black velvet box from one of the drawers and walked over to her. “Lucifer had this in his possession at one point, and well, let’s just I relieved him of it when I found out who it was for. Nobody, _nobody,_ can give you something like this, _but us,_ do you understand?” asked Belphegor with a cold tone, his jealous fury in check because he knew she would agree. 

Amanda frowned as he opened the box. In it, was a collar meant for a kitty girl, one Lucifer promised her, it had pink lace trim, on a pink satin choker, little rhinestones adorned the lace. In the center, there was a cute little jingle bell with a tag that read, ‘Baby Girl’. Amanda squeezed her legs together, every lascivious thought she only dreamed of came forward. “Oh fuck,” she breathed out. 

“Answer me,” Belphegor growled, shaking her some to get her attention. 

“Nobody but you,” she answered, her temperament changing before their eyes. It was a transformation of posture and attitude. Belphegor knew she was naturally a submissive, but this was so well beyond what he knew of her, it made him hard immediately. As the youngest he didn’t often get this treatment from women; he planned on enjoying himself. Connected as they were, he could sense Beelzebub’s own desire rise with Amanda’s natural submission. 

“Get on my bed,” Belphegor commanded after he fastened the collar onto her. 

She nodded and walked over to kneel on the bed, removing her boots without being asked. Beel smiled at her and purred, “See, this isn’t so bad is it, Baby?” he walked over to Amanda, taking her chin in his hand as he caressed her hair. 

Amanda sighed out as Beel touched her. Distracted by his hands on her, Amanda didn’t notice as Belphegor walked toward her, knife in hand. 

“On your back, Baby Girl,” Belphegor commanded. Amanda noticed the knife and felt herself dissolve into a puddle of need. She knew what he would do with that, they’d played this game before. Her mind could focus on nothing else, until she noticed Beel was beginning to strip. “Oh fucking-,” she sobbed, her voice was a pure need at this point. Belphegor kneeled on the bed as he smirked tracing the tip of the knife down between the valley of her breasts. He pressed down cutting into the first layer of her skin, a red mark in his wake as he swiped the blade to cut through her top and bra. The fabric parting to reveal what he felt was one of her most delectable features, her breasts. 

An angry red trail market where Belphegor had led the knife, so he continued down the same path, pressing harder in some spots, making her bleed a little. Amanda was moaning, her fangs now visible to the twins. 

“Those are beautiful, Baby Girl, I expect you to use them,” Beel replied as he motioned for Belphegor to continue down to her navel where her bottoms began. Belphegor cut through that fabric as well, as Beel tore the skirt from her, leaving her nude. Amanda didn’t dare cover herself, Belphegor still held the knife to her, trailing it down her left thigh. 

“Spread those pretty thighs, Baby, you owe Beel a meal for all the trouble you caused him today. Amanda shuddered as she tentatively spread her legs. Belphegor slapped her thigh with the side of the knife, making Amanda yelp and spread her legs wider. 

“Better, she’s all yours, for now, Beelzebub,” Belphegor declared with a sly grin as she began to undress himself. 

Beel let out an animalistic growl, drawing Amanda’s attention back to him. “Beel,” she whispered. 

“Remember who you speak to,” he warned, his eyes glowing with a power she never saw in him. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she replied in a hushed tone. 

“Better,” Beel replied as he kissed his way up her right thigh, licking and nibbling as he made his way to rest between her thighs. 

Amanda covered her mouth with both hands, trying to keep her voice down when Belphegor slapped her hands away. “No, no, Baby, you made such a fuss earlier, I want everyone to hear how we are handling your bullshit. Now open that mouth, I want you to suck me off before you show me what that tail can do,” he whispered as Beelzebub reached the apex of her thighs.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out as Beel began to eat her out with an abandon she only dreamt of. Belphegor tugged on one of her horns, drawing her attention back to him. 

“I am feeling neglected, precious,” he sneered, still quite angry with her behavior earlier. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she gasped as Beelzebub’s mouth continued to break her ability to form cohesive sentences. 

“Open, Baby, I remember you’re good at this,” Belphegor growled as Amanda moved enough to slide her mouth over his erection. Belphegor closed his eyes, a sense of pleasure mixed with relief overcame him. “Good Girl,” he trilled as his tail moved up to wrap itself around her throat, slowly tightening as she began to work the length of his erection with her mouth. 

Amanda was sure she would die this time. There was no way she could take this much pleasure. This Demonic body seemed to heighten _every_ sensation to a fever pitch. She traced her right hand up Belphie’s abdomen, before scratching her claws down, leaving cuts of her own on his torso. If she were going to be marked up; they would as well, she vowed to herself. 

Belphegor hissed out as she clawed him, though the pain mixed with the pleasure she was giving him made his body vibrate and his tail tighten around her throat. 

“She’s close,” Beelzebub spoke out noting the wetness increasing, he only stopped to speak before returning to licking and nibbling on Amanda’s clit. Her hips bucked up against him, inviting him to take more, she wasn’t impatient, she knew to wait for what they would give her; she knew it was worth it. 

Belphegor growled, “You come when we allow you to come, do you understand me?” he growled at Amanda who gave him a simple nod before he took her by the horns and began to pump into her mouth himself. After this night, he needed to get off before he would focus on her. She’d behaved terribly, and though he was sure Beelzebub would get her to an orgasm, he wasn’t about to let her off that easily. 

Amanda gripped Belphegor’s hips, her claws digging into him, he was being rough, not knowing this was exactly what she wanted. Her body could take it, and she didn’t know if they knew that. She squeezed her thighs together as Beel slipped two fingers inside her, bringing her close to coming but not letting her go over the edge. 

Belphegor then grunted, before he moaned out quietly, coming in Amanda’s mouth just as Beelzebub began to finger her faster, triggering Amanda’s orgasm. She took in a breath as she swallowed Belphie’s come, her legs were shaking on their own accord, she was now gripping the bedding on either side of her, tearing the sheets as she did so. 

Belphie had pulled out of her mouth and unwrapped his tail from her neck, leaving her space to orgasm at her leisure. Beelzebub had pulled away from her as well, though he was still touching her clit, making sure the orgasm peaked as much as I could. 

Amanda shuddered out a breath, as she looked down to Beel who was now kneeling between her legs. “Daddy, I want you in me, please,” she begged as she came down from her climax. She knew she was being greedy, but, Amanda figured after everything they went through, and considering she was a demon, at least for the time being, she would relish her new body’s ability. 

Beel gave her a crooked smile, “I told you I knew what you needed,” Amanda under normal circumstances would have a witty retort or a smart rejoinder but, she wanted his cock and didn’t want to delay it any longer. 

“Please,” she whispered again. He didn’t keep her waiting much longer, he pulled her legs on his shoulders as he slid his erection up and down her wet slit, rubbing his tip on her clit every so often, teasing her. 

“After this you will behave, or you will go without it until you do,” Beelzebub warned her firmly. 

“Yes, oh yes, I will,” she gasped as Beel placed his erection at her entrance, pushing in slowly. He needn’t worry, with her level of excitement, his oral skills, and Belphegor’s ministrations, she was more than ready for him. He slid into her with ease, hissing as her body tightened hotly around his cock. Beel moaned out as she moved her hips grinding against him as much her current position allowed her. 

“Good girl,” Beel breathed, enjoying her gyrations before he began to thrust into her. Her hips stilled as she braced herself to take him. Amanda felt his claws dig into her hips, adding to the cuts she had from their last tumble in bed. 

“Harder,” she growled, gone was the gentle demanding Amanda. She was again at her most primitive, demanding he give her what she needed from him. 

Beel normally hesitated when she made such demands, but tonight, he knew she would survive it. He pulled her up by an arm letting her legs drop to wrap around his waist as he kneeled on the bed, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he began to bounce her on him. 

Amanda growled as she bit into his neck to keep herself from crying out. It was too much and not enough all at once. Beelzebub roared at the bite, the pain he’d felt was acute, but feeling her wetness double at it, he purred out his aggression. He had to remind himself this was new to her, and, feeling her little fangs on him now that the pain was ebbing was erotic on its own. 

Amanda gasped, she was close again, she needed him to go faster, “Beel, faster, I’m close,” she panted throwing her head back, moving with him now, trying to reach the end she needed; no, deserved. Beel held her hips as he tilted her back onto her back and began to pump into her faster. Their labored breaths were all that could be heard, Amanda was past the point of moaning, so focused on getting to her peak was she, knowing full well Beel would follow her soon after. She could sense it now too, “Come for me, Beel,” she panted at last, as her body convulsed, signaling her final orgasm as he tightened his arms around her in an embrace that would crush her as a human woman, but now felt remarkably erotic and soothing. 

Belphegor watched the entire mating with a dispassionate expression, though on the inside, he was plotting what he would be doing to her next. He eyed the collar around her neck. Yes, he would take his little calf for a walk now that she was acting like herself again. 

Amanda looked over at Belphie, seeing that sadistic smile on his face again she scoffed, “You look like the cat that ate the canary.”

Belphie smiled, “If it’s lucky,” his tone was full of promise Amanda had no doubt he meant to keep. 

Rosa hit Deidra with everything she had as she flew into her. Her nature was never combative per say, but even she knew, some problems were not solved with conversation and petty comebacks. Rosa knew this would be the only chance she had to correct this Demon’s opinion of what weakness truly was. She’d caught Deidra by surprise, one because of Rosa’s speed, and two because she didn’t anticipate Rosa hitting quite so hard. 

Deidra shrieked like a harpy, trying to claw at Rosa’s face but it was far too late, Rosa’s knees were pinning Deidra to the floor as she punched her in the face. Diavolo and Lucifer were so startled by her speed and her attack their reaction was seconds too slow as Rosa gripped at Deidra’s throat and began to choke out the raven-haired demon. 

Lucifer took Rosa from around the waist and began to pull, but Rosa’s legs were now latched around Deidra’s waist, she’d maneuvered as he began to pull her away, making sure he would not be able to dislodge her so easily. 

“Nah, Lu, this bitch had a lot to fucking say, let’s see how well she sucks dick when she has to do it through a fucking straw!” Rosa roared, digging her claws into Deidra’s neck now. 

Lucifer growled, “Rosa, release her!”

“Fuck you, no!” she snapped back, “You keep pulling on me Lu and her throat’s coming with me. Your call, Lu, because I’m not the fucking one to let hoes like this talk this shit, where’s your fucking bravado now, _puta,_ huh? Talking all this bullshit because you could kill while I was human, where the fuck is you now that we’re equals?!” Rosa roared out again. 

Deidra’s eyes widened at the realization of who this Demon was. Diavolo had gone around behind Deidra and began to pull at Rosa’s legs to try and loosen her grip. 

Diavolo tried to talk Rosa down now, “Rosa, I understand your anger,”

“No, you don’t but that’s okay, I think Deidra gets it now, I figured this wouldn’t get lost in translation,” Rosa bit out throwing a death glare at Deidra. 

“Release her,” Diavolo said firmly. 

“No,” Rosa snapped. 

Lucifer was problem solving as quickly as he could, which was remarkably fast, if Rosa knew how efficiently his mind worked. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, like he would when he embraced her to him, pressing himself against her wings, reveling in how good it felt to be the first to touch them so. He leaned in resting his lips on the left side of her neck before letting out a deep trill the sound only muffled some because his mouth was open now on her neck. 

He’d never be so bold as to do such an intimate act before others; he was left with no other option. Lucifer understood she wouldn’t release her, and again, he couldn’t very well faut his woman for wanting to beat the living hell out of Deidra. Deidra played with fire, she deserved whatever came to her. 

Rosa felt his growl/trill to her very core, her anger stilling for a moment, as she processed the press of his body against hers, the feel of his mouth on her naked skin. Her legs dropped on their own accord because all she wanted was to feel more of him. Her hands were still tightly gripping Deidra’s neck, she still refused to allow her to go unscathed. 

Diavolo figured he could alleviate the situation further, so he whispered quietly, “Princess, release her, pet, we will find another way to occupy your time,” he had several ideas already. Her eyes were hooded with desire, already, Lucifer knew his lover well. 

“Dia, she was a bitch to me,” she said in voice so filled with lust, Diavolo had to fist his hands to keep from ripping Deidra away himself so he could press himself against Rosa’s body. 

“She will apologize, pet, I promise you,” Diavolo said, giving Deidra a look Deidra understood quite well. She would beg for forgiveness, else Diavolo was going to take it out of her hide. 

“I’m sorry,” Deidra rasped as Rosa loosened her grip on her throat. Rosa didn’t believe a single word she said. 

The fact remained; Rosa regained her senses enough to know she couldn’t very kill the stupid bitch. With that in mind, Rosa released her, the marks around Deidra’s throat were angry and red, as she stumbled backward and braced herself against the nearest wall. 

Lucifer did not release Rosa, though now it had more to do with his desire to keep touching her wings. Wings that to him were the most beautiful he’d ever seen. Diavolo moved to place Rosa in between Lucifer and himself. Diavolo did not want to take a chance of her leaping at Deidra again without their intervention. 

Deidra went to speak, rasp, something out but Diavolo pointed down toward the foyer, “You may leave, I will be speaking to you about this at a later date,” his voice was cold, and commanding in a way Rosa never heard it. 

Lucifer pulled away from kissing her neck as Deidra exited quickly. He inhaled her scent once more before pulling away. His hands tracing her flesh, lingering as he pulled away from her altogether. 

“That will not be happening again,” Diavolo warned her, though his tone was nowhere near as cold or sharp as his previous warning to Deidra. 

“No, well, no it’s not going to happen, I really don’t plan on staying this way for much longer,” she replied with honesty, making Diavolo grin. 

“I suppose there is that,” he admitted, relieved to see her sense of humor intact. 

“Now I’m angry, hungry and I want sex,” she groused before looking over to Lucifer, “This is partially your fault.”

Lucifer gave her a slow smirk, “The lust is definitely me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m hungry now,” she sighed before looking at Diavolo, “I shouldn’t have done that here, but, I mean I’m not sorry for doing it, would do it again if given half the chance,” she admitted with a nod. 

Diavolo laughed, “Thank you for the warning.”

“You’re welcome,” she grinned back though her hunger was making any conversation difficult to bear. 

Lucifer’s DDD went off, he frowned some as he took it out of his pocket, noting it was Mammon he answered it, “Did you find him?” he asked without preamble, his tone was all business. 

Mammon replied, _“No! It’s like he disappeared out of thin air and that’s a feat, considering I can trace all of ‘em. He’s a step ahead of me, but I will find him soon, how are they doin’? Amanda was throwing a hissy fit when I left, how is Rosa?”_ Mammon asked, the last with concern. 

“She is better, and Amanda, well, all I can say is I hope Beelzebub and Belphegor have it handled. Call Leviathan and make sure he goes to check on them,” Lucifer instructed, he had other plans. His eyes traversed Rosa’s body before his eyes met Diavolo’s, who motioned toward to his right, with a tilt of his head. 

Lucifer knew what he wanted them to do. He had a decision to make and he needed to make it now. If he allowed this, it could go one of two ways, if she were interested at all. Diavolo could cease being so interested, as he would already been involved with her, or his interest would double down. Lucifer conceded it would work in his favor if Diavolo were to look after her as well. 

Mammon replied, _“Alright, I’ll handle it, see ya,”_ he said before hanging up with Lucifer. Lucifer pocketed his DDD as he ran a gloved hand over Rosa’s first left wing as he came around her. He couldn’t wait to touch them with his bare hands, but first thing’s first. 

Rosa felt his touch down her spine, it was not unpleasant though it was different. She met his eyes and blinked as she added, “I hope she calmed down,” her voice was soft and concerned. 

“I think so, bad news always travels faster,” Lucifer replied, trying to soothe her nerves as well. Her wings fluttered as she spoke. It was easier to read her now, for that he was grateful, he was about to test her how well she could handle herself. 

“Are you still hungry?”

“Yes, actually,” she shook her head as she smiled, adding, “It feels strange though, I don’t know if it’s for food, crash course in female estrus cycles?” she asked with a wince as she looked between them. 

Both Demons blushed at the question, both sputtering some as she sighed, “Aiight, I’m just gonna ask Barbatos,” she muttered as she walked off before either Demon could reply. She was halfway down the hall before they managed to collect themselves enough to follow her. 

Barbatos noticed her immediately and blinked, “…well, this is unexpected.”

“You’re telling me, so, err, because these two were of no help, can you tell me about female estrus cycles because I have no fucking clue what I’m doing through,” she sighed out, and though she never shared any familiarity with Barbatos he seemed pleased she was asking, which to her was strange. 

“Very well, female demons do not have immediate and prominent urge like male demons do. They can choose and can fight off anyone they do not wish to attend them,” Barbatos explained matter-of-factly.

“Oh, that explains why they couldn’t get me off Deidra, okay, good to know, anything else?” she mused aloud before asking, “Is there anything else?”

“A female demon can choose multiple partners, though often preferring fewer, stronger, mates rather than, many, weaker, partners,” Barbatos explained, noticing that both the Prince and Lucifer were sniffing after her. He did not mention it, but made a note to make extra food, it was obvious they would be having a long night if their body language was any indication. 

“How does she choose?’ she frowned, wondering if it were instinctive, she knew she would naturally gravitate toward Lucifer because she loved him, and their relationship was already established. 

“Scent,” he stated before Barbatos added, “An adequate partner’s scent would be very pleasant,” he explained and added, “Your short temper with other women is also explained by this, if she were attempting to garner attention from anyone you’ve chosen.”

“Or I wanted to punch her in the face because she’s been a total bitch since I arrived, and got away with it for several months,” Rosa said dryly making Barbatos smirk.

“There is that too,” Barbatos allowed. He’d noticed this as well, and though he could not fault demons in submitting to their nature when it came to humans; Rosa should have been off limits by her association to Lord Lucifer alone. Tonight, would garner her no friends, but Barbatos figured the woman had enough strength in her to survive it, as she had every instance before this. 

At her nod he asked, “Are you hungry?”

Rosa nodded with a sigh and a smile as she replied, “I am.”

Barbatos nodded as he looked to the Prince, “Where would My Lord prefer, I serve dinner?” he asked with a bow. 

“The smaller dinning area, please,” Diavolo declared, meeting eyes with Rosa who’d turned to look at him. She would remember it well, Diavolo mused. He thought it fate, they were to end up where they’d left off. This time, it was she who was choosing, with Lucifer’s permission if the look they shared earlier was any indication. As Barbatos bowed and excused himself, Lucifer took Rosa’s left hand in his right and began to lead her after Diavolo. Rosa followed willingly; her thoughts occupied with the information Barbatos imparted. 

Was that why they both smelled so inviting to her? Rosa didn’t know what to think of that, but Barbatos wasn’t one to lie to her about something he wasn’t aware of. He had no idea she found Diavolo’s scent inviting, though, it was probably a given considering he was so high ranking. How did her body, however demonic, figure this out? Rosa had more questions than answers, but at the least, she would eat before trying to figure them all out.

Lucifer was undecided. He didn’t like the prospect of sharing her with Diavolo, but it was clearly going to be out of his hands if she chooses to. It still grated, but knowing her body naturally chose him, was a salve he did not know he needed. Even changed, her body knew its master and submitted when he asserted himself over her. 

The small dining room looked just like Rosa remembered it, though she figured mentioning it would be in bad taste considering the circumstances she knew of it were dire. Lucifer held her chair for her, helping her sit, though doing so with wings proved to be difficult but she managed within a couple of minutes. She was glad the doorways were so wide and tall in the palace; she was sure if she were back at the House, she would have gotten stuck in a doorway by now. 

Barbatos brought in their meal a few minutes after, closing the door behind him after he finished serving them, leaving them to their privacy. Rosa began to eat after the Prince touched his food as she knew it was rude to begin otherwise. 

“I suppose while we are here, we should discuss that Circus event we are planning,” Diavolo began, figuring a topic as neutral as this, would make her comfortable enough to talk about far more serious matters; like how she would end up in his bed by the end of the evening. 

Rosa nodded, “Everything is going fine on our end, though we haven’t told Asmodeus yet, I figured waiting a bit more would be prudent,” she added with a smile. Asmodeus would be over the moon if he found out he would be the Ring Master to their little event in honor of his birthday. 

“I heard from Isabel you will be singing again?” asked Diavolo, he noticed Lucifer’s surprise. She did not mention it to anyone other than the women, interesting. 

Rosa blushed some and nodded, “Yes”, she admitted, at Lucifer’s surprised expression she grinned. 

“What…do I want to know?” Lucifer asked with a small smile. 

“Probably not,” she teased him with a chuckle as she dropped the news, “I’m stripping.”

“What?!” he nearly choked on his food but narrowed his eyes at her laughter. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, you just looked so concerned,” she laughed as she covered her mouth with both hands. His dismay was priceless, and Rosa loved it when she caught him off guard. 

Lucifer smirked and began to laugh with her, “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I would explain but I don’t think you’d understand my angle,” she teased right before she took a sip of water. 

“Try me,” he challenged, enjoying the mischievous look in her eye as she set her water goblet down. 

“I think you look absolutely adorable when I catch you off guard with something silly like this,” she replied with a charming smile, Lucifer inhaled sharply, his face heating. He knew he was blushing now. 

It was her candor that did it. Her honest, loving confessions threw him off time and time again, because he knew she meant them. Her teasing was something she hardly did before the others, and it made it even more real because it was clear she didn’t do it to fluster him and embarrass him. He completely forgot Diavolo was in the room. He cleared his throat, but he knew there was little he could do or say to salvage the situation.

Rosa then changed the subject, proving once again, why Lucifer adored her. “We have the outfits, and what the students will wear, everything else, as you requested is up to you, Lord Diavolo,” she informed them as she began to eat again.

“Excellent, you are rather good at this,” Diavolo praised. 

“I planned things like this before,” she replied amicably, “Though on a grander scale because the schools I attended had a larger student body,” she added with a nod.

“How large?”

“My graduating class when I was in high school, now mind you, this was just the Seniors, was nearly 700 people, the student body was closer to 4000 students,” she added with a nod. 

“You helped plan the events?”

“I, err, was Student Body President,” she chuckled, “Tiger parents…”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, parents who expect perfection from their children, perfect grades, perfect career, everything we set out to do must be done to perfection, playing piano, singing, spelling, school in general. I was not allowed to get anything outside a 100% most of academic career,” she replied making Diavolo gawk at her. 

Lucifer already knew this, so he was more intent on watching Diavolo’s reactions to it. _Yes, she’s brilliant and she’s mine._

“That was a great deal of pressure,” Diavolo acknowledged. 

“It was, but, you both know as the Eldest that comes with the territory,” she replied with a nod, she was almost done with her meal, and with one of her basic needs met, she was once again starting to catch their scent. 

She didn’t outwardly react this time since she knew what was going on, but she could tell they knew something was up, they were tense again. Rosa figured neither male would make a move until she spoke of it. 

Rosa wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. She then caught their scents so strongly, Diavolo’s caramel scent and Lucifer’s citrus, sandalwood scent and let out a trill as she exhaled, it was higher pitched, her eyes closing on their own accord. 

Lucifer’s eyes went from his meal to her face, and his mouth instantly salivated. Her call sent chills right down his spine, making his wings twitch. Diavolo was about to spoon another mouthful of food when she’d let out a sound so pure his spoon clattered into the bowl before him as his lips parted, watching as she closed her eyes in want. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed, looking to Diavolo whose eyes were now fixated on Rosa as well. 

Rosa opened her eyes again, her body was humming with desire, her wings flared some before she finally spoke, “So, are we going to talk about this or are we going to ignore it?” she asked glibly looking between the two Demon Lords. 

Lucifer recovered faster than Diavolo as he replied, “What do you want?” her heated gaze settled on him as she looked down to his chest then up to his face, her eyes lingering on his lips before she looked him in the eye. 

“I always want you,” came her instant reply. Lucifer’s growl greeted her, making her trill in return, her wings expanding in invitation. 

Diavolo was about to leave the room when Rosa turned to him, “Where are you going?” her voice was a soft request. 

“Do you wish me to stay?” his voice was quiet and solemn. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer, her expression one that spoke volumes. She would leave it to him. Lucifer small was barely there, but he was pleased, Rosa could tell. He after all, in this, had control, even if in other aspects of his relationship with Diavolo, he did not. 

Lucifer nodded to Diavolo as Lucifer came to his feet along with Diavolo. Lucifer helped Rosa to her feet, a grin on her face when she managed to do it without tripping over her own feathers. She laughed as she embraced Lucifer, “Watch, just as I get the hang of this, M is going to find Satan, and this will be gone!” her smile was infectious. 

“Will you let me take a selfie of you?” he asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, sure, because this get up is not happening again, let me tell you,” she looked down at her clothing. “This bitch ass book really just decided to dress me as my opposite to fuck with me,” she groused before chortling at their confusion she added, “When we purchased the book we were instructed basically that the book liked to play tricks. You know, a kindred spirit,” she said flippantly, making both demons grin. 

“Anyway, apparently when we handed the book over to Satan, the book took exception to our teasing him…,” she lamented with a sheepish expression. 

“What did you do?” asked Lucifer with a frown. 

Rosa took in a breath as she explained, “Oh, fuck, long story short, Amanda called him a Blonde Bitch, he called her out on it, and said she needed to keep her opinions to herself and focus on her shitty eyeliner,” Lucifer laughed involuntarily at that before covering his mouth with a hand. 

Rosa laughed, “Yeah, and so they went back and forth, then I came into the conversation because I…I mean this happened when I went to make _tea,_ fuck, that’ll learn me,” she grumbled making Diavolo chuckled.

Rosa winked at him before she continued, “…so, I get back and they’re at this verbal stand-off, I’m wondering what the fuck, I’m given the gist, I tell them both to chill, and course, that worked wonderfully, and everyone discussed Plato….”

Lucifer laughed along with Diavolo again. 

Rosa continued with her story, “So, after that failed miserably, they started talking more trash, and then he commented on her clothing, and at that point, I had to fucking say it, and told him he was in no place to be criticizing her wardrobe when it looked like a bowl of broccoli threw up on him….”

Lucifer lost it then and began to laugh in earnest. Diavolo was in much the same condition as she continued, “So, he took that like I betrayed him to the fashion Gods or something, and so he was pissed off with me too. So, the book must have figured that out and decided to dress me like a thot for my troubles while making me a demon, I don’t know why, but here we are. Though, I mean I don’t think I can be all that upset at it because that bitch needed her ass beat and I was glad I got the chance to do it, I guess I can scratch that off my bucket list!” she said with a little hop after she released Lucifer from the embrace.

Lucifer shook his head, “I did not know she aggravated you that much.”

“Oh, there have been incidents I did not mention because I mean, really, what would be the point? Today though, she learned today,” she smirked before smiling at them both and saying, “Now, where are you taking me?” her invitation was all in her smile. 

Diavolo gave her a charming smile, “To my room,” his voice was a purr, Rosa nodded as Lucifer took one of her hands and led her out of the room. 

Diavolo followed them out before leading them in the direction of his rooms. Once walking in, Diavolo locked the door behind them, Rosa wasted no time walking over to the bed, the red fabric canopy and bedding suited the prince as well as the rest of the room. It was elegantly decorated, and suggested the accents on Diavolo’s wings, and the necklace he wore. Her back was to the Lucifer and Diavolo as she observed the room, so she did not see Lucifer come up behind her, he was already barefoot and topless. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, weaving his arms over her second set of wings, to pull her back against him as he trailed kisses down her neck as he whispered, “I am going to fuck you like you’ve wanted since we met,” he promised heatedly. Rosa’s mouth opened on its own accord. 

“I want your bitemark on my flesh, a reminder of how hard I took you, and how much you loved it,” his low timbered voice reverberated through her body. The trilling sounds were back, it took her a moment to realize it was she who was making them. He pulled her skirt off with a singular tug with one hand while removing what little there was of her top off with the other. 

Now nude, Rosa pressed her hips back against his own, her head thrown back over her shoulder, as his gloved hands went to one of her breasts, while the other went between her thighs, His mouth still on her neck, sucking, marking her, she lost all ability to think. The hand he had on one of her breasts began to toy with its peak as the hand between her legs began to toy with her, encouraging the wetness he found.

“Daddy, just like that,” she gasped, the euphoria building as he toyed with her. 

Diavolo walked around them, to the other side of the bed, so he had a clear view of her nude form. Her body was deliciously curved, her scent was everywhere in his room now. Her wings were shaking with every flick of Lucifer’s fingers. The envy was once again overwhelming him. The abandon in her face, in her posture, the trust she had in Lucifer was captivating. 

He kneeled on his bed, having undressed completely, her eyes didn’t open, but Lucifer noticed him, flicking his eyes to his momentarily before Lucifer returned his attention to the willing woman in his arms. 

“Please,” she gasped in plea, trying to get where he knew he could take her. The gloved hand on her breast trailed up her neck, before sliding up to her chin, her already opened mouth more than welcoming as he slid his middle finger into her mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded roughly, reveling on her immediate submission. She began to suck on his gloved finger as he began to finger her faster. Her body was already quivering, she would come soon, he thought about withholding her climax, but he was too far gone to do it. It was time to push her over the edge, so he moved from her neck up to one of her ears whispering, “You’re going to come, beloved, and once you do, I’m going to bend you over on the bed and fuck you senseless while you have a mouth full of cock, is that what you want, my love?” his voice was harsh with his own lust. 

“Fuck!” she sobbed as her body came around his fingers, though the words were muffled because his middle finger was still in her mouth. Lucifer met eyes with Diavolo again, a mild warning in them as Rosa came apart in his arms. 

Lucifer supported her weigh in his arms as she regained control of herself. Diavolo did not miss the look of warning. He supposed he would be territorial if he had a woman who grew wet at the sound of his voice. He was no fool, her desire could sometimes be felt, just as easily as it was seen. He wanted to taste it himself, experience her lust firsthand; tonight, he would, even if it was the only taste he would get. He vowed to himself; he would make this something permanent, with or without Lucifer. Watching her fall apart as she came, the look of satisfaction in Lucifer’s face; he wanted that. 

At Lucifer’s encouragement, Rosa made her way to the bed, meeting eyes with Diavolo as she crawled onto the bed. Her eyes trailed down his body, until she stopped at his erection, the lick of her lips made Diavolo fight the urge to buck his hips toward her. She was slowly making her way to him, Lucifer observing her backside as she crawled away from him, noting the wetness he’d caused. His eyes were now trained on Diavolo who was mesmerized by his beloved. 

Lucifer want to watch, he wanted to see if the Prince’s desire was what Lucifer thought it. Was it a passing fancy, or was he truly taken with Rosa?

Rosa stopped a few inches from Diavolo’s erection. Her eyes were now on the Prince’s. “May I?” she whispered softly, no coyness in her tone, and it drove Diavolo mad with lust. 

“Yes,” he panted out, watching as the object of his obsession closed the distance between them, licking her way up from the base of his erection toward the tip, but just on the underside. Diavolo couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, or the flinching of his wings. Her wet, hot, mouth, was more than he imagined, and she just started. As she reached his tip, she licked at his pre-come, it was all over the head.

Rosa met his eyes then, “Does it feel good?” she asked in a tender voice, a tone Diavolo was not expecting. The caring intonation of her voice toyed with his lust more than any seductive ploy could. He was used to it, the vulgar questions, the torrid looks, and expressions, but honest care? No, he never had that, but tonight, he would relish in it.

“Yes, Princess, you can do what you will with me,” he replied quietly, her expression questioning, she was not accustomed to that, Diavolo realized. A small smile of victory graced his lips, he didn’t bother to look to Lucifer. They didn’t let her play at her leisure, so he would be the one to give that to her. Oh, he would dominate her when it was time, but letting her enjoy herself with his body, he would give her that. 

Rosa did not expect that answer, but something within her craved it. She wanted to ride him, to make herself come while rubbing herself on his abdomen, she trilled again, as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth and slid down slowly. 

Diavolo’s moan was heated and loud, Rosa never had any of the Demons respond this way. It turned her on, and she didn’t know it could. Her breathing was now coming in short pants as she worked his erection with her mouth.

Diavolo did not think he would last through her warm inviting mouth. He was far too frustrated and his desires for her had not been met since he began to crave her. He slid his clawed hands into his hair before wrapping his fingers around both of her horns. He knew how sensitive they were, it was not likely she thought about that in this moment. 

Rosa moaned on his erection as he traced his fingers along her horns. She was going to come, she was back to pressing her thighs together, her wings were fluttering with the pleasure she was feeling. 

Lucifer felt he witnessed enough of their play as he moved toward the bed. He’d undressed completely now, removing his gloves as well. He wanted to feel her wings for himself. He kneeled behind her as he ran his clawed hands up her thighs to her backside. He did not leave scratches, there would be time enough for that, he promised himself. She spread her legs wider without his having to instruct her. “Good Girl,” he praised as he one again slid a finger up and down her wetness.

Rosa whimpered against Diavolo’s erection, and then outright moaned as Lucifer slid into her. Lucifer growled with pleasure as her body welcomed him, he looked down to her wings that were once again reacting to whatever they were doing to her. It was welcoming, he was sure Diavolo felt the same way. They were taught from the first day, to control their reactions via their wings or tails. Seeing a grown woman react the way she was, was unheard of, but not unwelcome. 

Lucifer slid his hands to her hips as he began to slowly thrust into her. She was already, Diavolo was toying with her horns, paired that with her taking her the way she liked, Rosa would shatter in a matter of minutes. 

Rosa had so many sensations happening at once, she didn’t know what to focus on. Instead, she took it all in, letting go any semblance of control, letting them both decide what she would feel and how much she would feel it. 

“Come,” both males commanded, making Rosa whimper around Diavolo’s cock as she came, her wings flaring out as far as they would go. Diavolo could not take the sight and feeling, he pulled out of her mouth else he released before he was ready to. He was out of breath, and as he worked to control it, he watched as Lucifer plowed through her orgasm without a hint at stopping. 

Rosa’s whimpers and purrs were continuous as she braced herself against the mattress, “Harder,” she demanded, her voice darker, Diavolo could hear how wet she’d become. She was enjoying the brutal way Lucifer took her. 

“She, fucking, loves, it,” Lucifer growled as he reached over her twitching and flaring wings to grab one of her horns and pulled her back toward him. 

Rosa’s body arched back willingly, “Tell him, beloved, tell him,” Lucifer growled into one of her ears as he licked it

“I, need, it,” she cried out as another orgasm hit her. 

“Fuck, yes, good fucking girl,” Lucifer hissed before growling out, “Come again, come for Daddy,” he demanded, and Diavolo watched as her body bowed back again, her arms grabbing back and taking ahold of Lucifer’s horns as she came so hard, her mouth opened but no sound came. 

Diavolo moved again, this time to lay back on the bed beneath her. Lucifer smirked, knowing what the Prince had in mind. He let released Rosa as she released Lucifer, letting her straighten. It was then that she noticed the Prince before her. 

She smiled, “Hello,” her voice was hushed, her tone one of curiosity. 

“Come to me Princess, I think we can top that last climax of yours,” Diavolo encouraged as she went to brace her body over Diavolo’s. Diavolo took one of her breasts in hand while pulling the other’s tip to his mouth. 

Lucifer was still inside her as Diavolo began to suckle on her breasts. Lucifer bowed toward her, his hips involuntarily thrusting into her. The ripple of small contractions within her because of what Diavolo was doing to her breasts teased him. “Fuck,” Lucifer breathed out, enjoying the sensation as much as he considered it a tender torture. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Rosa moaned, her eyes closing at the sensation that seemed to shoot from her breasts straight to her vagina. 

“She is wet enough,” Lucifer growled through gritted teeth.

Diavolo pulled off her breasts, looking up to her just as she looked back down to him. “Feel good?” he purred.

“Yes,” she breathed out shyly, her face was already flushed from her previous orgasms. 

“Kiss me,” Diavolo whispered wondering if she would do so. He wanted to experience a kiss she would give freely. The last had been a transaction; this one he wanted to be of sheer passion. 

Rosa rested her weight on him as their lips met, kissing him hungrily. She already knew what he liked, and this time, her passion engulfed her. She was happy her horns swept back; else the kiss would be next to impossible. Diavolo on his part trilled into the kiss, her naked body against his own was euphoric. 

Lucifer continued to pump into her as they began to kiss. Rosa began to moan into Diavolo’s mouth. Lucifer wasn’t competitive, but he wanted to make certain the Prince knew who drove her wild and why it was she couldn’t get off his cock. 

Diavolo growled as her kiss grew wilder as Lucifer increased his speed. She would come again soon, of that Diavolo was certain. 

Diavolo then said, “I’m ready,” they would mount her together to push her further before they continued their night. Lucifer stopped, pulling out of her entirely to her dismay. Diavolo watched as she pouted and whimpered. 

“Temptress, do you think we would leave you in need?” he whispered against her lips.

“Fuck me,” she breathed in return as she bit at his lips. 

“Yes, Princess, as long as you want,” he vowed, and he meant it. He would fuck her until she asked him to stop. 

“Fuck, yes,” she moaned as Diavolo positioned himself at her opening, wasting no time in sliding into her in a single thrust. 

“Oh my, fuck,” she sighed, as his hands moved to grip her backside. 

“Ride me, Princess,” he encouraged in a heated voice. 

“Oh fuck, can I, Daddy, please?” she asked him in a sob full of need, Diavolo swallowed back the urge to flip her onto her back and fuck her senseless.

“Yes, Princess, make it feel good, darling, you’ve earned it,” he praised as she pushed herself up, now straddling his hips. Her wings were spanned out, her body was taunt with need, and they reflected this. Lucifer watched as she gyrated her hips on Diavolo, her head thrown back, lips parted. 

“You feel so fucking good, I can be on you all day,” she rasped out. 

Diavolo closed his eyes, he would come sooner than later if she kept that up. Lucifer watched as she began to ride him, slowly at first, seemingly enjoying the feeling of him inside her body. Lucifer looked to Diavolo and asked, “She will lead you around by the cock if you aren’t careful,” Lucifer warned with a chuckle. 

Diavolo growled out, “She can do whatever the fuck she wants when she rides me like this, fuck,” he admitted without any shame. The woman was a generous lover, sweet and caring as well as demanding and hungry. He would take her again if she was receptive. 

Lucifer who was leaning back against the headboard smiled. _I was hoping you would say that. Good, if she has you at her back, she is less likely to be in danger._ To Rosa he said, “Milk him, my darling.”

Rosa whimpered, “When I’m ready, fuck, Lu, I,” she couldn’t finish her sentence because the orgasm she thought she was slowly building, hit her making her bow toward Diavolo. Diavolo held her to him as she contracted around his erection. 

“I think she’s ready,” Diavolo gasped, though, it was more because he was ready to take her and come. Lucifer moved toward her, watching as Diavolo pulled out of her enough to allow him to push inside her along with Diavolo. 

Rosa gasped at the feeling. She’d done this before, but Mammon and Leviathan were not at the length and size Diavolo and Lucifer were. She didn’t care, she would take it because it was likely she would not have this opportunity again. 

Within a few minutes they were both moving inside her, Rosa was making sounds and growls compulsorily. Her vision was again hazed from the lust. Diavolo was moaning with her, while Lucifer’s growls and grunts were above her.

Diavolo began to toy with her breasts as Lucifer pulled her hair, pulling her back toward him some. Rosa didn’t care what they did if they didn’t stop. Both males were getting close, the friction they were causing inside her, and her own body tightening around them as it readied itself to come again was going to make their orgasm imminent. 

She screamed out as it finally hit her, Lucifer releasing her hair as he stuck two fingers in her mouth again, she instinctively began to suck. Lucifer could take no more; coming with a roar his claws digging into her wherever they lay. 

Diavolo followed them into oblivion. He came so hard, he saw stars, and his grip on her tightened so much, he was sure he would leave bruising. His moan was silent, all of his energy being spent on coming inside her. 

Rosa’s heart was beating a tattoo in her chest, how it was she survived this she could only attribute to her demonic body. Lucifer was the first to pull out of her and collapse onto the bed. Rosa collapsed onto Diavolo, who did not have the energy to move. 

Nobody uttered a word, though Diavolo did pull out of her as he grew softer. Her wings were resting down, relaxed on the bed. They’d spread out and were partially covering Lucifer now. 

Lucifer chuckled, breaking the silence, “I forgot, how soft a female’s feathers could be.”

“Take one, I mean, they won’t be here for long,” she whispered languidly. 

Lucifer grew solemn and asked, “Are you certain?”

“I love you, Lu, yes, I am certain,” she whispered affectionately. Diavolo came to terms with how true the statement truly was. Even as she rested on Diavolo, she professed her love easily, without expectation. 

Lucifer looked to her, as she’d turned to look to him, a tentative smile on her face. 

“I do not deserve you, but I deserve you more than any asshole down here,” he replied with a smile.

Diavolo laughed some, “That’s a way to say it.”

“Y’all are fucked up,” she noted with a laugh, tracing one of Diavolo’s markings as she continued to lay on him. The heat emitting from him making her drowsy. 

Diavolo smirked as he said, “What does that make you?”

“Patient,” she replied quickly making both males laugh. 

Lucifer’s DDD began to ring, his demonic form became shrouded again as he lain there talking. He sat up quickly and walked over to his clothes, retrieving it and answering it. “Did you find him, Mammon?”

_“Yeah, he had the book with him, apparently he had some questions of his own. So glad we came out to find him, anyway, he said that the effects should wear off soon, or, without the next day or so, though he did say it could be longer, the calculations could be off,”_ Mammon explained. 

“Very well, I need you to call Belphegor and let him know this, thank you,” he instructed. 

_“Yeah, yeah, she okay? I’m worried,”_ Mammon asked. 

Lucifer looked over at Rosa and chuckled, “She’s doing fine.” 

_“Alright, I’ll see you later, Satan and I are both heading back now,”_ Mammon informed him.

“Good, thank you,” Lucifer said as he hung up. 

Rosa sat up, sitting on Diavolo’s abdomen her hands braced on his chest as she said, “I’m hungry again.”

“Of course, you are,” Lucifer said with a lopsided smile.

“I didn’t mean food, Lucifer,” she said looking his body over. 

“Oh? Well, now you have my attention,” Lucifer replied, a seductive smile on his lips. 

“Show me,” she replied as she looked between both demons as Lucifer walked back to the bed. 


End file.
